


Capt. James Conrad’s Logbook

by TomKurbikston



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomKurbikston/pseuds/TomKurbikston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capt. James Conrad prepares to lead a military operation to Skull Island with his men and a few scientists. The Anthropologist, Louise Page, seems to bit a bit problematic for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capt. James Conrad’s Logbook

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS/TRIGGERS/AUTHOR NOTES: Straight unprotected sex  
> FEEDBACK/COMMENTS: I have no idea on the scenario of Skull Island. But MTV has provided me some ideas that I developed to create my own version. Thank you to my Beta-Readers Bobbie and @quoting-shakespeare-to-ducks.

Skull Island Operation—Day 0

      We’re finally all gathered here at the military base of Quang Ninh in North Vietnam. My team was ready and starting to get impatient. We’d been waiting for the last two scientists, Professors Sam Jackson and his colleague, Louise Page. Finally, the weather finally let up. They came in with the latest cargo jet tonight, bringing with them the rest of our needed material.

      We’re ready to launch our next phase. After a good night’s rest, we’ll leave by sunrise tomorrow morning for Skull Island, a recently discovered island near Ha Long Bay. Something about this secretive mission doesn’t inspire a lot of confidence in me. It’s tough to say exactly why, but it could be my worries about the crew. Our sponsor, the Monarch agency, is affiliated with the US government; they sent a team of scientists and technicians, each as peculiar as the next. Their Chief of Communications, John Reilly, is the only one who seems like a straight shooter. I get along rather well with him. At least I know my own staff of former SAS agents is properly trained and extremely reliable.

      I admit I’m wary about having women on the team. Their presence seems to create problems for men. Soldiers are especially unsubtle about their desire for women, and that can get in the way of the mission. Brie Weaver is our photographer. She seems a decent sort and her father, Prof. John Goodman Weaver, can play the role of her protector. But I don’t connect with Louise Page at all.

      I’ll also admit Prof. Page is a beautiful woman, but she seems to be a real minx about it. She arrived on the tarmac in unsuitable attire: slim pencil skirt, high heels, and ridiculous little glasses. At least she’d pulled her unruly red hair back in a bun. I get the impression that she’ll whine and complain if she breaks a nail or stubs her toe. Heaven help us if she sees a spider or a snake. I’ll keep an eye on her anyway.

Skull Island Operation—Day 1

      For our first day, there’s nothing significant to report. We arrived on the island by late morning, and we set up our base camp on the beach in record time. Scientific equipment is now installed which will allow us to travel light. I’d been concerned about the number of crates we’d brought, but luckily the majority can be kept at the base. My buddy Reilly will stay at the camp with two other scientists. It’s too bad he won’t be with us in the reconnaissance party; he lightens my mood.

      The two women will join us on recon, and I’m not looking forward to that. At least they are friendly with each other - so there’s a potential conflict I won’t have to manage. Brie took pictures of the operation without getting in our way, her father keeping a watchful eye. And as for her part, the redheaded professor didn’t say a word all day. She and Prof. Jackson kept their noses buried in their maps, and then later they set up the lab. Everyone retired to their tents after a simple meal on the beach. All is calm for now.

Skull Island Operation—Day 2

      It rained all day, but we managed to leave the base. We are outside the monsoon season, so the field remains practicable. We did run into a swamp which slowed our progress before reaching the edge of the jungle. We haven’t advanced as far as I’d hoped and the heat is oppressive. Visibility isn’t ideal and everything around us is eerily quiet.

      Prof. Weaver walks with difficulty and suffers more than others from the rough conditions. Luckily everyone showed good will and helped his progress. Prof. Jackson and his colleague are being really secretive, whispering like monks in a church. Louise lags behind, constantly bringing up the rear, looking around as if her head is in the clouds. One of these days, she’s going to trip over a root and we’ll have a casualty. I can’t spend my time monitoring her.

      Tonight, we installed hammocks and mosquito nets in the trees. We have to sleep at a height to avoid insects and snakes. The night is fortunately dry and I already hear snoring.

Skull Island Operation—Day 3

      This afternoon we found a huge primate skeleton. Nobody’s ever seen a creature of this size! The team is becoming wary of what we may find on the island. I’m beginning to realize the reason for this mission. An evaluation of the animal population of the island was pretty odd request for the US government. Now I have a better sense of why we needed a zoologist—Jackson—a bacteriologist and virologist—J.G. Weaver—and an anthropologist—Page.

      Jackson, Page and the Weavers hurried to surround the skeleton. We stood guard while they conducted measurements, took pictures and collected samples. In any case, Page seems an effective field scientist, but I always imagine her better in a lab setting, especially when she puts on her glasses. At least she didn’t choose designer clothes for the hike. And, her trek shoes seem to have served before: one point for her. I’m also happy to note she’s never complained. In fact she never speaks to me. Today, though, one of the guys made a joke about me sulking around for three days, and she smirked and confirmed that I never smile. What nerve!

      Brie laughs constantly and walks briskly. She’s a mere slip of a woman but very energetic and strong. Lt. Hawkins finds her to his taste, but daddy Weaver stays on the look-out. At any rate, I know my man and he won’t put the mission at risk over a woman, no matter how cute she is.

Skull Island Operation—Day 4

      Louise Page … this woman is getting on my nerves.

      We made some headway in the jungle today. Prof. Jackson talked endlessly with J.G. Weaver about the native wildlife. I’m not really interested in all that animal talk, I’m here for my field experience and to act in leadership role. The redhead though, she’s very interested in the discussion; she observes carefully and nods occasionally, but says nothing. At least she’s quiet… but, she slows us down by stopping to make notes in her journal and she never pays attention to where she’s walking. How this frivolous baggage managed to get my men in her pocket I’ll never know. They’re all so eager to help her, almost drooling over her. Disappointing.

      The further we walked into the jungle, the stranger it became. In addition to the gigantic primate bones and all the new and exciting animals, there’s something strange about the birds here. They’ve been almost entirely silent all day. It’s eerie, a bit nerve wracking. I kept my discomfort about this to myself. Unfortunately two scientists squeaking over new discoveries don’t replace the pleasant sounds of nature.

      Tonight before setting camp, Louise spoke to me and said she also noticed the disturbing silence of the birds. It was a rather awkward encounter.

Skull Island Operation—Day 5

      Louise Page… I can’t get this woman out of my head.

      This morning, Prof. Weaver was unwell. Heat and humidity are stifling. We decided to rest until tomorrow, which is fine because everyone is pretty tired. We set the campsite near a waterfall. My men and I secured and reconnoitered the area, as usual.

      On my return to camp I noticed Prof. Page had disappeared. Prof. Jackson told me that she’d just gone for a stroll. This woman! Totally unconscionable! I just knew she was going to start trouble.

      I started off in a hurry to search for her. My team stayed at camp with the others, no need to put anyone else in danger. It took me a good half hour to find her. The woman was crouched behind a dead tree trunk contemplating monkeys. I caught her eye and was ready to yell at her when she motioned at me to keep quiet. Whispering, she asked me to bend down and look.      

      Before us stood a huge baobab with a horde of macaques playing from branch to branch. When I told Louise that this didn’t seem safe, she replied that it wasn’t dangerous at all, precisely because of the primates being here. The macaques wouldn’t live here if it were unsafe. The tribe would only settle far away from predators, and where there was a good food supply.

      Then she indicated a young female macaque trying to attract the attention of a male. The little monkey simpered around him while this moron royally ignored her. Louise explained that the females could play seductress for days before the males would finally show interest. On the contrary we—human males—generally break down after only ten seconds! I replied that I didn’t know a single woman with the same patience as this small monkey and that we men usually gave in so fast just so women wouldn’t be upset. And then she called me a male chauvinist!

      At this point, I may have been a little edgy. I stood up, grabbed her hand and started walking back toward camp, pulling her along. I tried to make her understand, gesturing like a fool, that I was the one who led this operation and she had to obey. She grabbed my arm to stop me, exclaiming that I was about to step on a snake! She added that instead of being so nosy about she was doing and spending my time ogling at her, I’d better watch were I was going! At that instant I had a flash of anger and I pushed her against a tree and… kissed her.

      Her turquoise eyes filled with fire and her messy red hair proved irresistible to me. I wanted to silence her, and I wanted to possess her. I devoured her lips, my tongue rushing into her mouth. She responded to my kisses, her tongue dancing with mine. Her arms tightened around my shoulders and she clung to me with all her strength, her nails digging into my skin.

      At last I could drink in the smell of her perfume. She exuded a magical scent of coconut and fresh figs. In my previous night’s sleep I think imagined her smell and wondered at the taste of her skin under my tongue. Her flavor was all cinnamon, sweet and hot as the thousand freckles which lit her marvelous face.

      Her full lips were luscious, plump and sweet. My hands wandered on her delicate silk-like skin. I was hasty, completely bewitched. I felt her soft and ample breasts in the palms of my hands and her nipples tensed under my fingers through the fabric of her blouse. The more adventurous my hands became, the more she moaned and abandoned herself against me, letting me take the initiative. I was reckless, heady with a sense of power.

      With one hand I unbuttoned my pants and hers, still kissing her. My cock slipped between her legs caressing her folds. She was drenched and I was the one that had this effect on her. I entered her, plunging strongly into her pussy. She was hot and tight as a sheath fitting my length. At the first jolt, she cried out a groan of pleasure that redoubled my longing. That moment was so good, so intense.

      I rolled my hips, moving into her with fierce desire and aching, burning lust. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she closed her eyes and swung her head back. I felt her walls vibrating around me. One of her legs wrapped round my thigh to draw me deeper. My shaft was held in a velvet vice-grip. I thrust into her even heavier, causing chills that spread in waves up to my stomach. My abs contracted involuntarily. I wanted to eat her alive. I bit her chin, my hands tightly cupping her breasts. Then I came in her, without any protection, without any control.

      Afterward, we both dressed without a word, not looking at each other. On the way back to the camp she said that she would trust me to lead the operation with mastery and keep the situation under control. However, I must let her work; she knew what she was doing. Just as I did, she sensed something strange ruled this island and she was here to find it. From her discussion, I realized she must have been studying primates a long time. She assured me that this was not her first trip in the jungle. She cheekily concluded that next time I shouldn’t wait so long before coming to her…to calm my nerves. That if I let my alpha male testosterone level up so high again, I might create a riot in the forest!

      Fuck, now the only thing I can think about is seeing her naked, lying on the ground, legs spread, offered and ready for me to possess her again.

Fuck, Louise Page…


End file.
